Stuck in an Elevator With a Stranger Named Ventus
by Nichiko
Summary: I am trapped. In a stupid broken elevator. Only I'm not alone. [VanVen, AU]


Stuck in an Elevator With a Stranger Named Ventus

* * *

A/N: So... you'd call me crazy, but who cares? I'm starting another VanVen story! *Throws confetti* Mentions of SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon, ShiNami and others. Hey, no one did a VanVen elevator, as far as I'm concerned. Vanitas might be a little OOC...

* * *

My alarm clock blared horrendous shrieks, and I yelped in surprise. "Holy crap, I'm late!" I said to myself, jumping out of bed. Quickly inspecting it, I decided whether or not to fix it The pillows were arranged in odd ways, and the blankets were hanging off the creaking mattress.

Good enough. I ran fingers through my knotted spikes, and I glanced towards the mirror in the corner of my room.

To put it mildly, I looked like _total shit_. Dark bags were under my golden eyes and my dark spiky hair was actually looking messier than usual, as if it weren't already messy. My pale skin around my cheeks were a little hollow, put it that way. I looked like a freaking ghost. It was obvious that taking care of myself never came first on my to-do list.

But hey, I worked for Shinra Inc., so I basically look like crap, and felt like crap. I pulled some random pieces of clothing out of my wardrobe, and hurriedly slipped them on. I then spent a good five minutes of my life brushing my teeth, hacking/choking on the suds, and rinsing them out while waking up my siblings in the process.

I pulled a jacket over my body and I looked over at the doorway to see my little brother, Sora. "Hey Vani, Xion asked if she can borrow-" "No time!" I announced, rushing past him, leaving him there with a dumbfounded look.

I climbed down the stairs with an angry, sleep-deprived Xion there waiting for me. Her black hair was all disheveled and knotted. I cracked a smile, as she stomped her foot angrily on the ground. "Vanitas, you have-"

"Sorry, gonna be late!" I exclaimed, tossing the front door open.

* * *

"Oh shit! I'm late!" I murmured to myself, pulling a helmet over my head. I climbed onto my (personal) motorcycle, and sped off. Traffic was actually going good, and I got to the Shinra building in no time. Yeah, the company is run by Rufus Shinra himself.

Simultaneously, another vehicle parked into the lot next to me, and I pulled off my helmet. A blond haired boy came stumbling off his bike, and he ran into me. "Wha-!" I landed on the asphalt, and stared back up at the teen. A dazed look was visible in his eyes, and I shook him on the shoulder. "Hey, can you get off me?" I asked as nicely as I could muster, because one thing about me is- that I'm totally not a morning person.

"Heh," the blond showed a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I just was really late-" "Hey, no biggie. Get off me."

The boy stared at me for a while before finally tumbling off my chest. "Sorry about that," he said, and he rushed into the building. "Must be a newbie," I smirked to myself. He actually seemed kind of... cute.

I shook my head in disbelief, wondering if I actually falling for this stranger. Heh... falling.

I rushed in on after the boy, seeing if I could somehow catch up with him. Maybe just get a name. I saw his figure inside the elevator, the doors almost closing. I quickened my pace, and jabbed my foot between the closing doors. He stared at me disbelievingly, but pushed a button to allow the doors to open. "Thanks," I mumbled, and he cracked a petite smile. "No problem," he replied sheepishly, and I kind of found his shyness attractive. Oh, there you go again Vanitas.

"What floor?"

I returned to reality, and just pressed the button '15' for his sake. For some reason, some of his attributes were now clearly visible, now that he wasn't a fast flying blur that tackled me down into a parking lot. The doors of the elevator closed, and the lights slowly made a ding sound whenever we reached a new floor.

His blonde spikes were arranged in one direction, and his blue eyes reminded me of my brother's. He had this overflowing, optimistic aura. And I had no idea how I just concluded that just by looking at him.

"Sorry I bumped into you," he mumbled, and I snuck a glance at him. "It's okay really. I'm Vanitas." I held out a welcoming hand, and he reluctantly took it. "I-I'm Ventus. Ven for short."

The fluorescent lights suddenly flickered, leaving me with a boy I barely know in a dimly lit, enclosed space. Ven shuddered, and clung to my arm, weighing one side of my body down. "Is it just me, Vanitas, or did we just go down a floor?"

"You're probably just imagining it," I told him reassuringly, only that I wasn't so sure either.

"Now it's back at one."

"... We're trapped."

"Way to go for the optimistic approach," he told me, as the lights slowly went dark. I felt the elevator vibrate, and the shifting of gears were heard from behind. Unfortunately, the elevator's screwed up antics didn't stop there, and it decided t forcefully o back up to floor 15, then to 16, then down to 4, ad on to 99.

And it was just a _splendid_ idea for the lights to go out!

"Great, I can't see the emergency button anymore," I murmured, and Ven quivered. His voice cracked, and I swear it rose an octave higher when he said, "Why don't we just press random buttons until we find the actual emergency button?"

"There's a possibility we might crash, stupid."

Ven went silent before flailing his arms in worry, successfully smacking me repeatedly in the head. "Oh my god! We might die in here! I'm going to die in here with you, and I barely know you! I still have so many things I need to do! Roxas still owes me money, Namine never told me who she was dating, I never got to finish Pokemon Black yet, I was going to participate in the Struggle competition, and Axel hasn't given me back my copies of Final Fantasy 7! Heck, I need to know if Roxas is still a virgin after that one night with Axel! There needs to be SOMETHING!" he shrieked, and I buried my head in my arms.

"Ventus!"

Ven calmed down, but just a little.

"Yeah?"

"Calm down," I stated, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. Ven sighed heavily, and squeaked, "I'm afraid of the dark, Vanitas."

I had to suppress the urge to laugh. But I really believe Ven had heard me snickering because he huffed, and shuffled away from me slightly. "Since when?" I asked curiously, and when Ven stated his answer, I think he had a serious face because of the tone he was portraying.

"The horrible incident involving me, a dead rabbit carcass, for when he was alive, I rudely interrupted his piss and accidentally killed him, a mean twin brother named Roxas, a little witch sister, and some rubber gloves." Right then and there, I laughed, which must've really pissed Ven off, because he scowled lightly.

But the impulse to do so was to strong to resist.

"Vanitas!" Ven whined, and I backed away from him. "Sorry. Sorry."

The two of us sat in eerie silence before I asked, "You mentioned something about Roxas being a virgin after some guy named Axel; that means he's gay, isn't it?" Ven sighed, and he replied, "Yeah. Everyone in my family practically is. Roxas has Axel, Namine won't tell me who she's dating, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl, and my dad has my other dad. First dad is Leon, and the other, well my mom Cloud are gay as well."

I opened my mouth to speak, and Ventus said, "Don't even ask how they managed to reproduce, because I have no idea whatsoever."

I closed my mouth. "Wait, you said you have a little sister named Namine, right?"

Ven nodded, because I felt the shuffling of his neck against my shoulder when he scooted against me. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing... maybe because I know who she's dating..."

Ven suddenly grabbed my shoulders, and shook me violently. "TELL ME."

I sighed, and pushed him away. "You really are serious. Well, I don't know how many people in the world are named 'Namine', but my little sis is dating this blond named Namine."

Ven squealed, and clung again to my limb. "Yes! She's so busted!"

"So, since your family is gay, that means you are as well, right?"

Ven went silent, and muttered something before saying, "Yeah." His tone went into a serious state, which I found oddly cute. "You don't have anything against that, right?" I held up my hands in defense before saying, "No! I mean, I'm bi myself." Ven sighed in exasperation, and snuggled against my arm. "I told you about my family, so you tell me about yours. Equivalent trade, right?"

"That's from Final Fantasy, isn't it?" I snickered, and Ven elbowed me in the side. "I'm 18, I cosplay, play video games, watch anime, and go to conventions! Hell will freeze over if I'm not damn proud of it!"

"... So you are on of those strange people that dress up like make-believe characters and writes fanfiction?"

"Yes- wait. If you don't watch anime anymore, than how did you catch the FF reference?" I went silent as Ven giggled. "Nevermind. You know, I still do watch Pokemon."

"Damn, my brother Sora loved that show."

"Dude, the game is better than the anime. The anime sucks. By the way, you didn't tell me about your family yet." I cursed mentally. "Well, my sister Xion forces me to watch yaoi crap once in a while. First time I watched, I lost my virgin eyes. Sora is swooning over this dude named Riku, and My dad's name is Zack. My mom is Aerith."

"For some reason, your brother sounds interesting."

I scoffed, and slumped against the side of the elevator. "If you think he's interesting, you should check out Riku. The dude's a riot. He knows how to pretty much do anything, besides set fire with a safety pin, a plastic water bottle, and some rocks."

Ven laughed, and responded in a cheery tone, "Dude, Axel can do that on sweat!" We were silent for a few moments, and Ven continued, "This is actually pretty cool."

"How so?"

"It's not everyday you get stuck with a completely random stranger in an elevator. I mean, we can use our imaginations! Like we can be fighting against evil, and using magical key-swords whilst fighting alongside Disney characters."

The first thing that came to my mind was, 'Is he serious?', then the second was, '... did he just say 'whilst'?'

But Ventus seemed so fidgety and panicky as hell before. He probably still was. Ven was a nice (and cute) guy and I would seriously hate it to hear him complain again. Seriously, the sound of Ven's whines were annoying as hell enough to make me rape babies.

"By the way, you should tell me more," Ven said, bringing me out of my sulking. Or was it sulking? I sighed, choosing whether or not to tell him everything. "As I said before, my sister is Xion, Sora is my twin brother, and my parents are Zack and Aerith. Sora and Xion retained my mom's eyes, Sora retained her hair color. Sora and I inherited our dad's spiky hair, but not the same style. Xion and I inherited my dad's hair color, and I have no idea where I got golden eyes. Xion is tomboyish, and Sora is... Sora."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What?"

"'Sora is Sora.' What do you mean?"

"We have quirks..." I answered, and I felt warmth encase my other side. That sneaky bastard. Hugging me. "What are yours?" I shrugged, and said, "Tell me first, yours. Then I'll tell you mine."

Ven puffed, and snuggled against my chest. His index finger extended as I felt him push it against my ribcage. "Um, I have a tickling fetish," he started, and I giggled inwardly. What he didn't know, was that I was super athletic than he had probably expected me to e, and I can just pin him there... I decided to forget that little fact... save it for later.

"I always close the door when I sleep," Ven continued, and I smiled. "I wash my hands eight times a day, and I always tape my valuables to my body and never leave them anywhere else out of fear the monsters will get them!"

"... damn you're weird."

"Thank you, now it's your turn!"

I sighed in exasperation, and began counting off the things on my list. "Well... I have an obsession with kittens..."

Ven laughed, and I felt my eye twitch. "I thought you would be more sophisticated! You mean to tell me you look up pictures of kittens on the internet, and just daintily sit there all day?"

I twitched at the sound of his vocabulary. What's up with all the old words? "Hey Ven, why do use words like 'whilst' and stuff? That's so long ago." Ven shuffled closer to me, and replied, "Well, Namine is a writer, alongside an artist. She reads her stories out loud at dinner, and I guess it got beaten into my head."

"... Final Fantasy reference."

Ven scowled and crossed his arms. "You didn't tell me all your quirks! You cheater!"

Damn.

"Well, I'm also addicted to cookies, and I still watch Disney movies."

"Don't we all?"

"... but you don't get it. I'm addicted to Sleeping Beauty."

"Wow." Ven said in awe.

"Yup."

"I could've lived my life without absolutely knowing that little fact."

"Yup."

Again, silence fell over us, and I smirked. "Hey Ven." "Hmm?"

I pinned his frail body to the side of the elevator, and he gasped. "V-Vanitas?" I lightly poked him in the side, and he released what seemed to sound like the mewl of a kitten. "W-what- AHAHA!"

I tickled him in the side, and I swear I could hear him crying.

"_I hate you so much right now._"

"You sound like you're enjoying it," I teased him while I continued to roam about his small body, and he gasped. "_Oh, but i don't I swear, I will kill you_." "Oh, isn't it a little to late?" I asked before setting on his stomach where his giggles eventually got louder.

"_You're a jerk_!" Ven shrieked, and I smirked.

"I know."

"_You're a jerk_!"

"I know."

"_You're a jerk! BASTARD!_"

"Do me a favor. Call me a rude name again."

"_You're a jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Bastard! I freaking hate you_!" Ven mewled, and I stopped. "Hey Ven?" "Mm?" Damn, he's so weird. I reached for what seemed to be his face, and I murmured, "Have you kissed anyone?"

He shifted uncomfortably before saying, "Yeah." "Your Mom/Cloud/Dad person doesn't count," I stated, and I felt his pulse increase. "..."

That probably was good enough for me. "Well then, consider this," I said, before pulling him close to me. "To be your first." "Wha-"

I gently kissed him, and he faltered a little, before kissing back. He breathed gently, and he let go. "Thanks."


End file.
